The Engineer
by Chester Morell
Summary: A retired engineer gets a chance to help an old friend from a different timeline.


"This is where I had a Purpose."

Cestus III - Planetside - 2.5 kilometers from the Federation Shuttle "Goddard"

He was on a mission, as men young and old are wont to be. He hunted the Cestian Stag, a creature so wild it had evaded every hunter in the last two centuries. The animal could sense non-biological energy and thus the phaser and fusion-light toting tourists never even came close. But this hunter was different, he didn't rely on technology, he relied on inventiveness and his own resourcefulness. The herd he'd been watching had split apart, sensing a threat. He took his bow and had watched both herds, studying them. The older stag was too content to stay and fight the hunter, the younger was desiring to protect his yearling and mate.

The Hunter watched as a lone stag approached the disputing herd. The Hunter had known that the deer of Cestus III were both capable of sensing energy that they were omnivorous, but this one surprised him as it moved with malice. His surprise allowed his mind to wander for a moment and he remembered his guide's warning.

"They can hear you, every last thought jangling about in your dusty old head of yours, so don't think." But that was the problem he had. The Hunter couldn't stop thinking that he'd still known such malice before.

The lone stag turned towards him, it's eyes knowing in a way no animal ever could. The Hunter knew his prey and it had survived longer than it should've. He loosed the arrow at the true predator.

The TARDIS - Everywhere and Everywhen

He stood across from his friend, Clara, a woman whom had risked her life, and sometimes lost it, for him time and time again. He knew what has happening but she needed help to understand. He'd saved Christmas, but to save something there is always a cost, and this time the cost would be his life, in a way. He'd taken the few moments before she'd arrived to go for the proverbial last walk. Having immense personal ability and a time machine made his walk far more than usual. He hung up the phone, having said what he needed to say and walked down the stairs. He thought of those he'd loved and those he'd lost and decided on his final words.

"We all change, when you think about it. We're all different, all through our lives. And that's ok, that's good, you've got to keep moving so long as you remember all the people you used to be. I will not forget one line of this, not one day, I Swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was Me." He paused for a moment, an arm reaching out and lost in his thoughts as a glow grew around him. "NO! No! Please don't change." Just as he reached for her, tho glow enveloped him and his head snapped back, lost to it. Clara blinked to clear her eyes as she stumbled back from the heat and light and suddenly saw someone new. Someone staring intensely at her. Someone wearing the same clothes as her friend. He drew closer, still staring when he suddenly clutched his side and fell against the cried out "Kidneys! I've got new kidneys!" He looked around the room wide-eyed "I don't like the color"Clara's mind was out-of-step by this point, and simply replied "Of your kidneys?" And then things went wrong. The TARDIS shifted wildly, adjusting to new and undeveloped timelines springing from the closure of the last Crack in Time. Clara screamed "What's happening?" to which her friend, or whoever he'd become replied "We're probably crashing" before stumbling away from the controls.

Cestus III

The Hunter's instinct had proven right. The carnivorous stag stumbled and the greater herd fled to safety. The Alpha stared at him before leaving in peace, not willing to question it's providence. Montgomery Scott was a successful hunter. He hadn't hunted in ages and it felt good. The one thing he had enjoyed talking with Worf about on the Enterprise was to hunt. His former ensign's son would make Captain soon.

It's a funny thought, the adopted son of my former ensign was -

Scotty's train of thought was interrupted by a sharp whistling sound. His old reflexes screamed for him to jump and he did.

Just out of the way of a big blue box.

A box marked "Police"

The TARDIS - Everywhere and Everywhen

"Doctor!" Clara cried out. His simple reply was almost painful.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?"

Seconds later they landed. If you could call hammering into the ground as hard as at Trenzalore a landing. The Doctor bounced off the console and mercifully passed out. Clara looked around the fire-studded room and, sensibly, made for the door. It opened as she reached it and she ran right into the man on the other side.

"Och, Lass. Are you alright?"

Clara didn't quite process the question as she was determined to find out where they were so she could help get home, and get her doctor back. The older man was almost bowled over in her energy but he held on.

"Lass, are you with the Doctor?" That brought Clara up short.

"Yes, Why?"

"Lass, it would only be the second time I've helped to fix this great lady."

"Who?"

"Why, the TARDIS of course my lass. She taught me all I know of temporal engineering"


End file.
